Title Pending
by Tigerlillium
Summary: New Moon. Jacob is just becomming a werwolf. Where does that leave Jacob and Bella?
1. Fitting Together

I hope you all like this I wrote it at like almost midnight. I was just lying in bed having a Bella-Jacob conversation with myself and I stopped and thought: 'Hey that might be a good fanfic, I better write that down.' And thus, the story was born. Yes, I _do_ know that I am insane, but hey, aren't we all on some level?

Please help with the title. Right now all I have is Talking With Jacob. yea or nea? sugestions welcome.

_

* * *

_

_This is it. He is not avoiding me any longer. I am going to just go up to Billy's house and demand to speak to him. No more evasiveness, no more secrets._

_Great. Sam and the rest of the posse was here as well._

'Jacob, can I speak to you? Alone.'

The rest of the gang—no, not gang, pack—went inside Billy's house.

'Alright. Talk.' He had Sam's face. Sam. That was how I distinguished between my Jacob and the cold, distant person that he had become after hanging out with Sam.

'Jacob, why are you being so distant? You've changed since you've become a member of Sam's pack. Why did you start hanging out with him? What Sam got on you?'

Jacob remained silent for a moment then started to turn to go inside. He turned back to face me for a moment, paused, then spoke. 'Don't come back here again, Bella.'

_What?_ My Brain shouted. 'Why?' I had finally found my voice, although it hardly sounded like my own.

He turned to walk away, refusing to answer the question.

'Just answer me this, what is it about me that's so unlovable?'

He stopped dead in his tracks, turned towards me with an even harder, harsher expression than before. 'Don't. Don't you dare blame this on yourself, Bella. It has nothing to do with you.'

'Right,' I said, 'it's not you, it's me. Where have I heard that before?'

His face melted and he looked like he was in pain.

'Bella, it's not. I can't explain what it is, but it has nothing to do with you. You are extremely lovable. There is nothing not-lovable about you.'

'Right. That's why the only two people that I've ever given my heart to, decided to leave me. At least the first admitted it was me. The least you could do, is make this a clean break'—_I want this to be a clean break, Bella._

'He said what?'

'You heard me. Don't make me repeat it.'

'Oh, Bella. My, Bella.' His face looked so pained. But at least he looked more like my Jacob.

'Jacob?'

'Hum?'

'Will you hold me, even for a moment, one last time?'

He debated with himself for a moment, then did.

I felt the comfort of his embrace. Knowing that if Sam had anything to do with it, it would be the last time, and if I have anything to do about it, it won't.

I smiled, thinking.

'Jacob?'

'Hum?'

'Did I ever tell you about what happened in the woods?'

'You mean when Sam found you?' He was always so careful not to say _his_ name.

'No, I mean what happened earlier this week.'

'No, you didn't.'

'Well, I found that spot we were looking for.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' I had to be really careful now not to say anything about Laurent. 'And you'll never guess what I saw.'

'What?'

'The bears everyone's been seeing? Well, they're really giant wolves. Beautiful wolves.' I said remembering.

I saw him smile at that last comment but I didn't know why. 'And there's **five(?)** of them. A black one, which appears to be the leader, a red one, **please help.** '

'That sounds interesting. Were you scared?'

'Terrified. I was sure that I was going to be the next meal, but strange enough they didn't even seem to notice me. Jacob..'

'Yeah?'

'Well, you'll probably think I'm crazy for saying this, but even stranger than the fact that I seemed invisible to them, I was kind of at peace seeing them.'

'Really?' His eyebrows shot up at that.

'Yeah. All I can remember thinking when I saw them besides 'Oh, crap, they're going to kill me.' Wait, are you actually laughing at that?'

'Sorry. Continue.'

I playfully glared at him. 'Well,' I said as if thinking about whether or not I would continue on, 'ok. Well, the only other thing I could think of, was you. And the fact that the reddish wolf reminded me of you for some reason. It's almost as if it was you and you were protecting me.'

He stared at me with his mouth wide open for a moment. Finally he regained his composure and said carefully, '"Protecting you?" From what?'

Oh, crap, that's not good, not good at all. 'Nothing really, it's merely a way of expressing that I felt safe and that you were with me.'

'Oh, ok.'

'What did you think it meant?'

'What? Oh, nothing, I was just curious about what trouble I would have been coming to your rescue from.'

We both left it at that.

'Jacob?'

'Hum?'

'We fit good together, don't we?'

'Yeah, we do.'

'Goodnight, Jacob.'

'Goodbye, Bella.'

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please press the pretty blue button and tell me! I will accepet anoymous and one word (although I like more) reviews. It can be anything from: good to update soon to this sucks, stop writing (although I will not do the latter, if you feel that way, feel free to tell me so). 


	2. Wolves

**I am _so_ sorry about taking so long to update my stories! I have just been swamped with papers and projects... technically I'm supposed to be working on another one right now, but I think I can put it off for a _little_ longer. And on some of my stories I have been having writer's block. I am making myself sit down and write, otherwise, they'll probably never get finished. Well, here's the update. Hope you like it.**

_

* * *

_

It was later that night when I heard something at my window. It sounded like a tapping.

"Bella. Bella," I heard a voice say. I looked out and saw Jacob Black perched on the tree limb by my window. "Let me in." In my still dream-like state I opened the window.

"Jacob, what are you doing!" I hissed trying not to wake Charlie. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That was nothing, Bella," He swung in and looked up grinning. "I wasn't in any danger."

I gave him a look that said yeah right, but didn't contradict his statement.

"Jacob, why are you here," I looked over at my clock, "at two in the morning?"

"Bella, I have to talk with you."

It was then that I realized that this was my Jacob I was talking to. Not Sam's.

"Jacob what's going on? What is it you won't tell me?"

"Not won't, Bella, can't."

"Jacob, if you're not here to tell me why then why are you here?"

"Because I can't stand not being honest with you. I can't tell you, but maybe if you were to guess..."

"How am I supposed to guess?" I said loudly growing frusterated.

"Bella, you alright up there?" I heard Charlie call from his room sleepily.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I just got startled by a sound. It was a squirrel at the window."

"Alright. But try and get some sleep."

"Night, Charlie." I waited for a moment before returing to my conversation with Jacob. I spoke in a hushed whisper now to try to not let Charlie hear.  
"But, Jacob, how am I supposed to guess when I don't know anything?"

"But that's just the thing, Bella, you do know. You know everything."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I was ordered not to."

"'Ordered'?" I said angrily. "He _orders_ you?"

I saw him wince at that.

"Bella, don't blame this on Sam. He's really a great guy."

"You know that doesn't really fit with what you said befor you changed."

"Bella, I didn't know, didn't understand back then. But that's not the point, think ,Bella. Think about the legends I told you about. Think about what yousaid to me earlier."

The only legend I could think of was the one about the 'cold ones'. But what I said earlier?

_Well, the only other thing I could think of, was Jacob. And the fact that the reddish wolf reminded me of him for some reason. It's almost as if it was him and he was protecting me._ The other legend...

"Wolves," I said suddenly sick. "It _was_ you in the clearing."

Feeling woozy, I knew that I needed to sit down, and that couldn't havel ooked good to Jacob.

* * *

**I know that this one is really short and probably not that good, but I'll update really soon. Today if possiable. Happy Turkey Day. And also a thank you to my awesom beta and friend, BellaJacobLove. Without her, this chapter would have probably come out making no sense :)**


	3. Memories

**Ok, he's the next chap. lol I just realized we missed a typo last chap. Anyway, hope you like it. Thanks to my awesome beta who helps me get these posted so fast.**_

* * *

_"What have you done, Jacob? How could you tell her?" Paul was really mad.

"Jacob, you delibertly disobeyed my order."

"Sam, I did not disobey your order. You told me not to tell her our secret, and I didn't. She already knew. She only remembered what it was."

_I was watching all of this from a distance. As far as I knew none of them knew I was here. Although, on the other hand, they are wolves, they might just be ignoring me. I really hope it's not the latter._

"Don't try and pull that. We heard every word. Tell me, Jacob, just how did she know about it to begin with?" Ah, the sarcasm of Paul was never ending.

He looked over at him and said, "I told her our legends the first night we met. Down on the beach when we were alone. When I didn't even believe them myself. She was wondering why the Cullens didn't come down to La Push. You can't say I was disobeying you, Sam," He had turned back to Sam when he said that.

"Jacob, you have no idea what kind of danger you could have put her in by telling her what we are."

"You didn't put me in any danger." I had steped out from behind my hiding place. Paul looked like he was about to rip me apart.

"How much of that did you hear," he demanded.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "All of it."

_Yeah, that didn't help calm him at all. Good going, Bella._

"Sam, I'm not going to be a hinderance. I can help you."

All of the pack members looked from me to Jacob. Their looks all but screamed _You idiot, look what you've gotten us into now. 'She can help'._

"I can. You have a new vampire around here don't you? She's not behaving like you expect, is she? She seems to be after something, but you have no idea what."

"How does she know this?" That came from Quil.

"I am right here you know."

"Sorry," that got a blush from him, something I don't think comes easy to a werewolf. "But how do you know?"

"Because she's here for me."

-insert collective: "huh?"-

"Let me start from the beginning. You all know remember last summer? When I went out of town for a few weeks?" They nodded and I continued, "Well, before then, there were three new vistitors. One of said visitors was a tracker. And I was to become his next hunt. Why he chose me isn't important, but it caused me to have to leave for all of our sakes. The Cullens helped confuse my sent, but eventually, I ended up going to meet him."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Naturally, that was from Jacob.

"I went to meet him, because I believed he had my mother. I escaped from Alice and Jasper...not an easy task by the way...and when I realized he didn't have her, all I could feel was a peaceful relief." I began having flashbacks while I told this part.

"Bells, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jacob." Deep breath, "Apparently, I had made his game, and that's what it was to him, a game, to easy, so he decided to... to video tape my tourture and death; the leave it for Edward to find." I began tearing up. "That's how they found me: a leg crushed under his wait, an arm twisted broken, various other injuries... all the while I kept asking Edward not to take vengence..." I held out my scar. "He bit me. And there was so much pain." I was sobbing by this point.

"Bella, My Bella." Jacob took me into his arms. And held me. Just held me. And I suddenly felt the safest then I ever had.

"Bella, you don't have to continue right now." --Sam.

"No, no, I need to finish. Edward found me and sucked the venom out. He killed James, that's the tracker's name. The vampire you killed in the meadow was named Laraunt. He was looking to bring me back to Victoria--the redheaded female who keeps eluding you. She wants to kill me very tourtously...she think's it's fair...mate for mate. I guess she doesn't know...or doesn't care... that Edward and I aren't like that anymore. Victoria isn't here for anything but me."

A little while after that, we all went to Billy's, and the stress of reliving those moments earlier today soon made me grow very tired. But before I fell asleep, I heard Sam and Jacob talking softly.

"Who would have ever guessed?"

"I know. This is the first I've heard of it."

"Then if you didn't know she knew all that, why did you tell her, Jacob?"

"Because I couldn't stand lying to her. She's apart of me, Sam. Even if we haven't imprinted, I feel as she's my mate...my other half. I love her. Even if he still holds a part of her heart, I also know that she loves me too, even if she doesn't know it herself."

I smile came to my face. _I do love you, Jacob _was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Does anyone have any suggestions for what I should call this story? I can't call it "Title Pending" forever. lol well, I could, but that's not the point.**

**and ppl PLEASE read my new story Caius and say something... anything... I have 1 review and it's making me so sad that no one is giving any comment at all. good, bad. I do accept both anoniomus and one word reviews.**


	4. AN

Ok, I have not dropped off the face of the earth... and I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update... I'm taking 8 classes, no lunch, almost all honors (except chemistry), a college course, blah, blah, blah... plus there is my "temporarily" "limited" social life that I try and squeeze in... writing fanfictions for Christmas for friends (yes they will be posted here)... basically I've just been really busy... and I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

* * *

basically here's what's what on my stories:

Caius: seriously thinking about deleting

Vampire Vampire Human: I'm still stuck on what to do b/c the characters took over, and the story that I had planned out, basically is no more, I am trying to figure out what to do next.

Understanding: thinking about making 2 endings. one where all is happy, and one where it doesn't turn out so wonderful (this is Sam ppl)

Songfics: I am probably not going to do them in the order I said... it's probably going to turn out more of what inspires me at that moment... heard a song yesterday (and I can't think of what it is right now) but it's really pretty and if I can remember what it is I'm going to write a songfic on it.

Gods! Get a Room: one-shot. it is finished

Mirror Mirror on the wall: don't really know at this moment, will try and work on though

Title Pendng: (please help with a name) ditto

Christmas Fanfics: will post asap. here's what to look foward to... Haruhi has a DeathNote...Haruhi and Kyon under the Mistletoe...Bones and Booth Christmas... Christmas with the Cullens...A Gibbs Christmas... and maybe one or two more

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. God bless. 


End file.
